Kestrel, Emma, and Aragon's time in smash mansion
by Harper1021
Summary: It all started out fun. Then the meeting came. Ok we can deal with that. Then the Ike. The chase. The smoke bomb. The mansion. The castle. The fights. The dreaded cousins. The fight for the couch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Summer holidays where here and Emma, kestrel and Aragon where bored. **

**"Kess why don't we go practice sword fighting in the woods? I've heard that its a good place if you want all kinds of terain!" **

**"Sure! Aragon what say you?"**

**"Ok!" **

**So the three hopped on there dragons and flew to the forest in the centre of the contenent regalia. It was the largest streach of neutral land. It's where the head of each kingdom meet. They dismounted there dragons and walked deeper into the woods. **

**"Now lets all close our eyes so that we can't see where the other person hides." Kess suggested. They all agreed. Kess climbed partway up a tree. So did Emma. Then they all opend there eyes Kess saw Emma shift into a wild cat and unsheathe her claws. She looked up and nodded at kesstrel. Kestrel nodded back. Kess then turned into a small tiger. Aragon made the mistake of walking right in between them. Emma yoweld and they both jumped out of the tree and landed on Arigon they started clawing him and he went down under there weight. He reached for his sword but his sheath was empty. As where his knife holders. Courtesy of Emma. He started making a fire ball and then stopped and said "no elements right?" Both cats nodded. Arigon put up both his hands "I give up" he said. Both girls bit him once more and jumped up, shifting back into themselves. **

**"That was a good one. Ok Emma where are my weapons? They'd better not be up a tree." Aragon asked. **

**"There up that tree. At the very top."**

**"Of course. At the top of the tallest tree in the forest. Of course." So Arigon started to climb. It took Him an hour. When he was back the girls had eaten lunch and practiced their own sword fighting moves. Emma may not have an element but she could best kesstrel queen of the darkness castle (when leonidis is not around. Which is most of the time.) in a sword fight most of the time. So they sat there waiting for Aragon to get back. When he arrived Aragon had just sat down when, they heard voice's farther up the path and a flicker of torch light. The three glanced at each other. **

**"hide." Emma whispered. Seconds after they had doused there fire and cleaned up all there gear and hid in the bushes, a team of ice, fire, water, earth, light, darkness, fury, lightning, aqua flame, the shape shift village, and cloud, plus Cody and darklink where there with their best gaurds. Kess, Emma and Aragon hadn't known that there was a council meeting today! Once the comity and there guards had passed, they decided to follow. **

**" Arigon and Emma aren't you supposed to be there with your parents?" kess whispered. **

**"Yep!" Emma answered. **

**"So what are you waiting for? Tag on!" Kestrel prompted. **

**"Oh! Right. Sorry." Emma called over her shoulder. **

**so Aragon and Emma tagged on and took there places. **

**" are all the kingdoms representatives here? Yes? Then let the meeting commence." Leonidis said. **

**"Who put you in charge? I don't remember that!" Cody challenged. **

**"Snort. Giggle. That's becouse YOU missed our last meeting becouse you where in prison." Reega and Harper (queens of the fury kingdom and sole members of the fury kingdom) laughed. At that time they had had Cody trapped in their fury dungeons. Unbreakable. Only prison that can hold Cody, older brother of leonidis, most powerfull darkness elemental (other that reega goddess of shadows), and very corrupt. Cody shot the two girls a dirty look. They just rolled their eyes and laughed. **

**"Girls! This is a meeting, not a-a-a fun house. Pay attention and stay on task." Link commanded. Emma and Aragon tried there hardest not to laugh. So the meeting whent on until it was time to introduce the next leaders of all the kingdoms. Marth came with his nefew, link didn't bring one, dark link insisted that he would take over when link was quote*finally dead!* unquote, then lillias went with Harper,then Leo went with reega, then Roy with Aragon, and Cody who had an explanation of his own. **

**"If I die" he stopped and glared at Harper and reega as they had started giggling again. "Ahem. If I die then kestrel will take my place. BUT I WON'T be dead any time soon so. Yeah." Kestrel stood there in shocked silence. Cody chose her! But why didn't he tell her?! Well then again, Cody dosent tell her anything. Not any more. Not after what happened. Then, a while later, with the meeting almost over kestrel heard something funny and tripped and fell out of the bushes. Everyone stared at her. Silence. Just silence. And lots and lots of stillness. Then dark link stood up and yelled. **

**"You! Your the one who stole my sword!" Dark link yelled. **

**"I did not! It was surprise sharing!" Kess answered indignantly. Dark link growled in response. Then he whipped out his back up sword and started prowling towards Kess. Ike stood up and said "well if where blaming people then she" he said pointing at Emma "succeeded at stealing my cloak and my sword." He started moving towards Emma. Unfortunately he didn't have his sword back yet. So he started making an lightning ball. It crackled and fizzed in a menacing way. **

**"Oh is little ms no element scared?" Ike taunted. Then Cody stood up. **

**"And I just want to chase someone." He scowled. The three bad guys looked at each other and said **

**"NOW!" **

**"Here's your sword Ike!" Emma yelled as she threw it over her shoulder. It hit Ike in the middle of the face. Emma, Kess and Aragon where running full sprint down the path away from there chasers. They where running neck in neck. Emma in the middle and Aragon and Kess on the right and left sides. Ike threw his sword at Emma. It whisked passed her just barly nicking her ear. **

**"Time to leave the path!" Aragon yelled. **

**"No it's to late now." Emma replied. **

**"Sigh. What I wouldn't give for a teleporting smoke bomb right now." Kess cried forlornly. **

**"I have one left. Bu it's only for emergencies." Aragon said bluntly. **

**"You dope! This is an emergincey!" **

**"I'm not giving it to you!" He replied stubbornly. Emma exganged a glance with kestrel. They both nodded. **

**"Oh no. No no no no." Aragon protested. Emma just smiled at him. Then she darted to the side and grabbed Aragon's smoke bomb. She then grabbed Aragon and Kess grabbed her. Just as she smashed the smoke bomb Ike put a hand I front of her mouth. She bit him as she spoke so it came out more like "shmersh masiol." the smoke bomb flickered. Once. Twice. Three times. Then it turned into a sucking blackness. It sucked all the air out of them and squeezed them until they felt like they would burst. Then the world evened out and they collapsed onto solid ground. The first thing they noticed was that there was grass beneath them. That ment they wherent in cloud castle becouse as they said. CLOUD castle. The second thing they noticed was that there was two pairs of black shiny boots standing right in front of there faces. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get up." Ike's voice said.  
"You'd think new arrivals would have arrived last week by time and space jump train." Marth's voice said. They pushed themselves up. Emma, when she saw Ike had his sword pointed at her whimpered and turned into a ferret.  
"What?! Why did she do that? How did she do that? Why's she bleeding? What's going on here? Who are you? Where did you come from ? When are you leaving?and why-" Ike started. But Marth cut him off.  
"Not now Ike. L-A-T-E-R" Marth mouthed to him.  
"Fine. Come to the mansion." Ike growled. They marched towards the mansion. As they walked towards the mansion they over heard Marth asking Ike "do you think their just guest brawlers for the tournament that just showed up late?"  
"Yes we are guest brawlers. We just- had something holding us up back home. Sorry!" Kess replied thinking quick.  
"Yeah!" Emma agreed.  
"Hey that's n-" Aragon started but changed his answer because of a sharp elbow in the ribs courtesy of kestrel.  
"Yeah. Yes we are. We got held up by giant flying-" he had to stop again thanks to a hard kick in the back of the knee thank you Emma.  
"Dragons. Dragon cove got a hurricane and the fire dragons started fighting with the water dragon because the water dragon's control our weather and it took us two weeks to get them calmed down and back home. " kess continued the story.  
"We'll show you three to the official registry right now because the tournament starts in three weeks and you need every minute to train." Marth said. They walked up to a desk. It was tall and white. Made of marble.  
"First." A wizened old woman ordered. Aragorn stepped up.  
"Name?"  
"Aragon"  
"Age?"  
"16"  
"Specialty weapon?"  
"Ability to control fire."  
" description?"  
"What?!"  
description. "  
"He won't answer so I'll answer for him. Fire read short hair. Blue eyes. 17 freckles. Brown shirt with red dragon on it. Red belt. Big buckle. Long sword, belt strap. Hidden dagger, boot, belt, hat. light brown pants with rip in knee tall black boots. No heel. Black cloak with fire castle symbols on it. Description complete. " kestrel answered.  
"Thank you. Hight?"  
"6 feet." Aragorn answered.  
" weight?"  
"I don't know."  
"Stand on that scale."  
"130 pounds."  
"Specialty name?"  
"Oh. Aragon the destroyer?"  
"Specialty name *oh* is already taken."  
" um. Aragon the destroyer."  
"Ok. Confirmation. Data is:  
Name: Aragon  
Age: 16  
Specialty weapon can control and conjure fire  
Description: Fire read short hair. Blue eyes. 17 freckles. Brown shirt with red dragon on it. Red belt. Big buckle. Long sword, belt strap. Hidden dagger, boot, belt, hat. light brown pants with rip in knee tall black boots. No heel. Black cloak with fire castle symbols on it.  
Height: 6ft  
Weight: 130p  
Specialty name: um

Is that correct?"  
"Yep!"  
"Next" Kess stepped up.  
"Name kestrel, age 14,cloths description I wear a black tunic with a grey dragon on it as well as brown leggings. I have a sword holster belt. I have tall brown boots, small heel, a black cloak with a hood. I have a long sword and a short sword, 18 hidden daggers and a knife. I have long brown hair and brown eyes, along with a few freckles on my nose. Sometimes I have a brown fedora. I have a short bow and 69 arrows.  
Height is 5 foot 8. Weight does not matter because I can beat any opponent except for Emma. My specialty name is kestrel the powerful.  
Specialty weapon is the darkness element. Done." Kess answered.  
"Next?" Emma stepped forwards.  
"Name: Emma  
Age:13 3/4  
Specialty weapon: can shapeshift into any form.  
Height: 5 foot 7  
And specialty name is: Emma the unknowable" Emma answered.  
"You forgot your description."  
"Well which form do you want?"  
"Oh. Right. Human please."  
"Emma where's a brown tunic with a light brown belt, a short sword strapped to her hip as well as two daggers. She has brown leggings with a rip in the right knee. She also where's no socks with little noiseless slippers that are also brown. Her splash of colour is a black cloak with the royal princess of shape shifting emblem on it. She also where's a red sash when in battle. She has 19 hidden daggers. Along with a boomerang dagger. She has sparkling green eyes and a bright smile." Kess added for Emma.  
"And you forgot your weight." The old crone croaked.  
"You don't ask a lady her weight." Emma replied.  
"Plus" Emma added " I can beat the unbeatable."  
"Thank you. These are your brawling licences so you may train on our battle grounds. Marth will show you to your rooms." The wizened old hag told them as she stepped away from the desk.  
"So!" Marth said. Startling them.  
"So what?" Kess snapped.  
"A fire elemental, a darkness elemental, and a shape shifter. So Emma do you have an element?"  
"No. But this is my best form." She laughed shifting into a spirit wolf. Her fangs were dripping with green poison. She shifted back and almost fell over laughing to see Marth up a tree quivering. When he had climbed down again and walked over he had only partially recovered.  
"Scared of me then? Well I would be too. Those poison fangs poised, could kill a full grown man at full strength. It would take months. Months of slow agonizing pain that crawled from your bite all the way across your whole body until even your brain is riddled with the worst pain you will ever feel. If there generous they will bite your neck. It only takes a day that way. But anywhere else and well let's just say the shortest is one week. Longest is one year." Emma explained. By the end of her speech Marth looked ready to feint. They just laughed.  
"Don't worry. Emma can be generous. But if you catch her in a bad mood then it might be time to set a new record." Kestrel joked. Poor Marth stayed as far away from Emma as possible. Once they had gotten to their rooms they knew every corner of their mansion and everything about the smashers. The three rooms where on the top level. They had a great view. The next A.M they would start training. They were all hanging out in Emma's room because Aragon's room was always on fire and kestrels room was pitch black. So they were sitting there talking and eating popcorn.  
"I can't believe they bought our totally fake story!" Kess laughed.  
"Well it wasn't a lie. The dragons were unsettled! But that was three years ago." Emma pointed out. They had told the truth right beside another truth to make it sound like it happened at the same time.  
"Yeah. And Aragon! Your name is um!" Kess agreed.  
" no! It's Aragon the destroyer." Aragon argued.  
"No actually. The hag took the first thing you said. And that was *um.*. I Mean that doesn't even have an exclamation mark! That is how you will be introduced to all the others. Do we are just gonna call you um. Ok? Ok." Kess stated. So they sat there and talked and talked and talked. Until Emma sent them all back to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

This was it. The morning before the tournament. Last day to train. Theyed been there for three weeks. Training every second of every minute. Every minute of every hour. Every hour of every day. Every day of every week. Training had a two minute breakfast break at 9:58 AM, a five minute lunch break at noon, ten minutes for supper at 8:00 PM and to bed at midnight. And the next day up at five for training. But today day had been different. *flash back!*  
Kess, Emma and Arigon woke up at the same there first thoughts: kestrel daughter of Cody—  
"Yawn. Why can't I sleep in? It's Sunday." Kestrel thought. " oh yeah last day of training. Where's the snooze button? Wait if I sleep in Ike will kill me. Literally! Where's the snooze button?"  
Aragon son of Roy-  
"Sigh. Good bye sleep. Where's my secret stash of super filling food?"  
Emma daughter of Troy, future ruler of shapeshift kingdom–  
"Last day of training. Sigh. This Marth as a sword play trainer doesn't give me hard enough work. I prefer the other Marth. This Marth is a wimp. I'm gonna teach him how to work today."  
So they all got training. Emma kept her word and trained Marth that day instead. Kestrel as usual beat all her opponents except Ike. Aragon had his usual destroy everything day. But supper this time was at 5:30-9:00. The smashers said it was a tradition that they always have a feast the night before the tournament. The feast was grand. It had roasts of all kinds, smashed potatoes, fried potatoes, turkey, chicken, pig, bacon, eggs, berries, pancakes, waffles, hot dogs, breakfast sausages, English muffins, oranges, smash fruit, bro brews, brawl berries, super jams, bro hams, egg nog, root beer, and much much much much more  
! They went to bed right after that and had a great sleep. They went to sleep knowing that tomorrow the tournament started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

The next a.m they were all rested up and ready to fight. They went to the main office to Check who brawled when. The board read  
Battle one: Ike v.s Marth  
Battle two: Roy v.s kestrel  
Battle three: Zelda v.s peach  
Battle four: snake v.s Um  
Battle five: dark link v.s Emma  
Ect, ect, ect.  
"Great. A fight with Roy." Kestrel growled and rolled her eyes.  
"Hey at least you don't have to fight dark link. He's impossible! Without an element, when he goes all shadow invisible, i can't see him!" Emma complained.  
"At least you don't have to fight your role model!" Aragon argued. They stopped though as the crowed started pushing up.

Later Ike beat Marth. Then it was Kess's turn. Kess walked up to the stage and pulled out her sword. She called across to Roy, "you can't beat me! I'm kestrel the powerful."  
Roy just laughed. They started brawling. Roy lunged with his sword and kestrel simply sidestepped it. She then called out and said "hurry up slowpoke! You're boring us half to death!" She laughed and hit Roy with a darkness ball in the back of the head. Roy's face turned as red as his hair. He then jumped and broke a smash ball. He let loose a Maniacal laugh. Kestrels face went white. She then let out a shaky laugh. She the. Started backing towards the edge of the stage. Roy grinned and called out "not as much of a hotshot now are you kestrel?!"  
" so you think. But not so i think!" Then Roy shot his final smash at kestrel. Kestrel laughed and did multiple back flips over his head. She landed behind him.  
"Woah. Where did that come from? Who cares! It was great!" Kestrel thought to herself. Roy's smash kept on going until it was about to hit crazy hands favorite deep fried banana stand.  
"Nooooooooo!" Crazy hand yelled as he threw himself in front of the smash. Little did Roy know crazy hand could deflect any final smashes. The smash bounced off of him and shot towards the poor unsuspecting Roy. It hit him full on in the face. He was flung backwards to the middle of the stage.  
"Who threw the hammer?" Roy whispered. Kess accidentally knocked some water onto Roy's face. That woke him up. His face and eyes turned fire red.  
"You. You. You deep fried banana brain!" Roy screeched. He dashed towards her going better that all out. His fury adding to his power.  
Roy was flinging her weapons out of her hands as though they were sticks. Kess realised this. She thought then" right sticks!" She then picked up a smash hammer and ripped the handle off. She then danced around until she was close enough to poke him in the small of his back. She poked him enough that he fell off the stage and she was declared the winner. After the match was over she appeared in a puff of black smoke and sent darkness birds over the audience. The crowd went beserk. Then it was peach and Zelda. Zelda won. Then it was snake and um (aka Aragon).  
Aragon was facing snake.  
"So UM are you ready to be beaten?"  
"Ha! You wish!" Aragon laughed at snake. And then, the battle began. Aragon started by trying to dash in close enough slash at snake but snake would just use his hover pad to fly out of the way! So after a few failed attempts, Aragon started with the fire blasts. The first one hit snake full in the face.  
"Grrrr. You can't best me that easily, rat face!" Snake yelled at Aragon, just as Aragon stepped on one of snakes land mines. BOOM! During the time he was distracted, snake used the radio chip in his ear to access his codex.  
"That's Aragon. He's the son of Roy, ruler of the fire kingdom. He is the most powerful fire elementalist in the multiverse. The only weapon he doesn't see coming is the one of a kind boomerang dagger. Only Harper wields one. Since you don't have one use a banana peel. He is clumsy. Use that to your advantage. His only blind spot is to his left and slightly behind him. Watch out for the fire shockers though. That could put Ike under for a month." The codex told snake. Snake took the opportunity to get behind um and slide to the blind spot. Then, quick as a flash, he slammed Aragon to the ground and held him down with his foot.  
"Oh is poor itsy bitsy um hurt? Do you want to drop out?" Snake taunted. Aragon grunted.  
"In your dreams snake." Aragon then flipped over and engulfed snake in flames. Snake, howling in agony, fled the arena. Aragon had won! The crowed cheered and chanted his name. He held up his hand and shot a fire beam as big as a great oak tree, skywards. As it exploded into multi colored lights. the crowed oohed and awed at all the right spots.  
"Stage dive!" Aragon yelled as he jumped off the stage. The crowd parted and he hit the ground hard.  
"I think I broke my everything. Let's do that again!" He groaned as he passed out. After Aragon was rushed to the doctors it was Emma's turn to brawl. She stalked out onto the stage. She stood there facing dark link, who was standing there on the other side of the stage leering at her. She called across the stage trying not to let her voice shake and show her fear. " y-y-you can st-still b-b-back out."  
"Ha! In your dreams. There's still time for you to leave." He called back.  
"You wish dark link. You wish."  
And with that they launched into battle. It was a flurry of swords clanging and cries of pain if one actually connected a blow. Dark link cracked a smash ball. He carefully aimed it and shot. Emmas eyes went wide as it shot towards her.  
"Shape shifting dont fail me now!" she whispered to herself. The final smash shattered in a bang and a puff of smoke. The crowd fell silent. Never before had a smash ball abruptly disintegrated! they were all craning their necks to see what had happened. There was a sharp intake of breath as they saw a phoenix come soaring out of the smoke. The smoke cleared and the phoenix landed taking its true shape. It was emma! dark link was turning ninety different shades of purple and red. They both retreated to their own sides of the stage to catch their breath. Dark link stood there, fists clenched so tight they were turning red.  
"You mangy little rat faced rodent. You don't even deserve to fight me cause you're a peasant!" Dark link called across to her. That made Emma mad.  
She launched herself across the stage screeching a fierce battle cry of the dragon tongue.  
"Nala reinomaina taynatagua raymanai!"  
Translation: "You toad faced dragon dung! Perish in flames." And with that she slashed her sword in a downwards strike and with a complicated flurry of sword combos, gave him various wounds, and sliced his hat in half as she gave him a haircut. He was shaking by then.  
"Gulp. Is is that all you can do?" He asked. Not letting her see how scared he was. They were standing close to the edge of the stage. Dark link almost falling off and pinned helplessly by Emma.  
"Nope." Emma replied. She slashed him on one wrist.  
"That's for calling me rat faced." She cried as she slit the palm of his other hand.  
"That's for calling the daughter of the king and queen of the shapeshifter kingdom a peasant" she growled. And then the dropped her dagger on his foot. He Howled in pain.  
"And that. Friend, was to ensure that you will never, ever insult my kingdom, the shapeshifters kingdom every again, in your sorry, sad and wasted lifetime." She insulted him. His smirk totally vanished. He was terrified of what she was gonna do next. As if in answer to his question she kicked him once in each shin, then, she gave him such a glare, that if looks could kill, he'd be long dead. Then, she power kicked him in the chest. He went slipping backwards, off the stage. Once he was gone, she stood there looking at where he had fallen off, panting. She turned to the crowed and as dark link came back up to congratulate her, she shifted into a Phoenix and back. The crowd was silent. Then all of a sudden, they burst out in cheers and cries of disbelief. Then once they came to accept that a stranger from another realm, had beaten the second best brawler that had. The brawls carried on all day and the banana stand was moved to a safer location after many a near miss. There were a few more failed stage dives. And then a feast. After the feast they all went back to their rooms. Some with round one trophies, and some without. All with sore muscles, hopes for the next round, and bets on who would win against who.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five.

"This week willbe harder. Second round with tougher opponents. Every muscle already hurting. Worst of all, Harper and Reega are arriving. " kestrel stated as she drilled Emma and Aragon. A groan filled the room.

"When do they arrive? We need to ready this place." Emma asked.

"Three hours from now." Kess stated and brace herself for the worst.

"Thenlets get started. Aragon you take the west wing. I'll take the east kestrel you get north and we'll all do south together. It's the biggest. You know what to ." Emma commanded and left.

"Well she took that better than I thought she would." Kess stated surprisedly.

"Wait for it to sink in. Then do you want to be around to witness the reprocusions? I thought not. Let's hop to it." Aragon wisely commissioned. As they started the proofing job the message started to sunk in to Emma's mind. A screem echoed around the  
grounds.

"Told you so." Aragon told kess. And so theystarted. Takingdown all the valuable paintings, and breakables. Replacing the velvet and solid gold couches with cheap look alikes. Then they held a huge meeting. Everyone in the smash relm was there.

"Good people of smash mansion. Two dangers are comingto watch the tournament. They are beings of mass destruction. We have replaced all the valuable things in the mansion and on the grounds with cheap nock offs. But we advise you to pack up and  
hide all your valuables unless you want them stolen or broken. Thank you." Kestrel told the crowd.

"What are these creatures?" Marth asked.

"Our cousins. Harper and Reega." Emma answerd in a dark tone.

"Well they don't sound so bad." Roy spoke out.

"Roy, tell me something. What is your worst nightmare?"

"Venomous spider snakes that can constrict you from the inside out and poisonyou at the same time." Roy replied.

"Well have those and multiply them by 100. Then you have Harper and Reega." Kestrel told Roy. Roy turned white as a sheet and passed out. The crowd looked shocked.

"Go take care of your stuff their gonna be here in one minuet." Aragon told them. They went and cared for their stuff and Harper and Reega arrived.

"Hey Reega! Pass it here!" Harpers shout ecoed from the main hall.

"Good catch! This expensive looking vause is perfect for playing football!" Reegas shout rang out after harpers.

"Woah! That back flip with the vause was so totally cool!" Harper yelled. A loud smash ricochetedthrough the hall.

"Oh. Maybethat cartwheel wasn't the best trick ever." Reegas disappointed voice came from around the corner. Emma and Kesstrel walked around the corner with Aragon close behind. Harper and Reega looked up sharply.

"This isn't what it looks like." Reega said trying to hypnotize them.

"We are not the girls your looking for" Harper put in. Ike's enraged yell echoed down the hall.

"What did you do?!" Emma asked the girls.

"We poked Ike with a stick. We figured it would be like poking our Ike with a stick! Boy where we wrong. It was easier!" They said simultaneously. And thenHarper and Reega burst out laughing. As the week started Harper and Reega took over the deep  
fried bananastand and poked Ike with a stick many times. The next brawl rounds started tommorow.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six

This week the brawlers would be announced differently. All people would be in the crowd and master hand would call you up to the stage.

"And our first two competitors will be Emma and Kesstrel. Will those two please come up to the stage." Master hand announced. A shocked gasp went up from the crowd. Exited whispering filled the out door areana. The two girls stood up and walked to the  
stage.

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Reega yelled.

" DO YOU REALLY EXPECT THEM TO FIGHT EACH OTHER?! I MEAN, THEIR BEST FRIENDS!" She continued.

"Reega. Calm down. It's just the luck of the draw. No one sabotaged the draw system. If they did it was a team of Ike and Roy." Kestrel told Reega, firmly. The audience turned to look at Ike and Roy, who where sitting in the back. Their faces where as  
red as Roy's hair.

"Come on! How can you know that?! We where home free!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, do you rielise that you just ruined any chance we had of convincing them that we are inaccent? I mean it wouldent be that hard. I mean, some of these people have surprisingly low ." Ike cried exasperatedly to Roy.

"Hey! I resent that. I think. Mabey? Hmm I'm gonna have to think about that for a while." Toon link said. His tone going from outraged to really really confused within thirty seconds. Ike just looked at Roy with an I told you so look on her face. Roy  
just looked at his shoes.

"Reega, I smell an opportunity. Do you?" Harper asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Reega replied. They stood up. Harper pulled out a forget me stick that was also surprisingly good for poking, and Reega pulled out a bright red squeaky hammer. They walked down the rows of chairs until they reached Ike and Roy.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No. Mercy no." Roy said turning sheet white.

"Run!" Ike yelled and he and Roy took off. Harper and Reega close in persuite. While all this was happening Emma had taken to making an agreement with kestrel.

"Kess we should have a fair fight. Don't go easy on me and I won't go easy on you. I won't go easy on you any way. Who ever wins wins. And that won't affect us. Don't worry you won't die." Emma added at the look of fear on kestrels face. Kesstrel  
laughed.

"I'm not scared of you I'm scared of what Reega and Harper are up too. But ou don't worry either. I won't kill you." Kess replied at the look of fear on Emma's face. It was Emma's turn to laugh.

"I'm not scared of you either. I'm scared of what kind of injurys and what level of temporary amnesia Ike and Roy will have." Emma told kestrel.

"Glad to have that settled. No holds?" Kess laughed.

"No holds." Emma agreed.

"LET THE BATTLE, BEGIN!"master hand yelled. Emma and kestrel faced each other. It had been a long time since they had brawled each other. And that had been the day they first met, when kess had jumped out of the bushes and Emma had punched  
her.


End file.
